The invention relates to an arrangement for positioning the front panel of drawers, pull-out units or the like, particularly for kitchen furniture, where lateral frame rails are provided with a front panel, and the front panel is designed to be moved by sliding or swivelling with positioning means, whereby a dowel base plate connected with the frame is arranged on the front panel and a wedge plate is inserted between the dowel base plate and the frame.